what did you think we were gonna do? run?
by cheeselover33
Summary: just a bunch of Scalia (Scott and Malia) one shots and "what if" stories, this first one is what if in 6x15 malia had a panic attack, you'll have to read to find put ;) rated K plus just in case


**hi guy's so this is my first ever story/fanfic to ever publish, so please go light on me, anyways I'm so excited. I will be writing Scalia (Scott and Malia) one shots, and "what if" stories, this first one will be a "what if" story, 6x15 what if malia had a panic attack in the sheriff's station. Here we go.** **Oh and I unfortunately don't own Teen Wolf or the characters MTV, I only own this story :)**

Malia was looking through the police stations window, bright lights blurring her vision, but she could hear heart beats, a lot of them, "they all probably have guns too" she thought, her eye's widened as a sudden wave of fear hit her ( the anuka-te was there) she waited for it to wear off but when it didn't she panicked, all she could think about was

"We're going to die here"

The room started to spin, and all of a sudden she couldn't catch a breath, her heart was beating so fast, and she could almost feel the blood running through her vains, she moved away from the window, the room still spinning, suddenly her primal instincts kicked in.

RUN! LEAVE EVERYONE AND RUN!

And as much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't leave her pack, she looked at them "we need to get out of here", "give him a chance he knows what hes doing" Scott replied still looking through the window "I am giving him a chance, he can talk all he wants, but we need to get the hell out of here" Liam looked at malia "we need to get Jiang and Tierney out" "screw them its Stilinski's job" she replied clutching her fist trying to control her self, scott turned around to face malia "its our job to keep them alive" she looked at him in terror, she was about to say something but than Theo walked in "Not mine" was his entering line, Liam started walking towards Theo "want me to kill him?" Malia put a hand in front of Liam keeping him from getting any closer to Theo. "No just leave him, can we just please go!" malia felt like she could lose it any second, "we're not going anywhere don't you get it, we're trapped, the have all of the doors and windows cover, we're going to die in here" the girle that got shot spoke, her word's echoed in Malias ears,

"We're going to die in here"

it was all Malia could hear, the fear was getting stronger every second, she felt her claws digging into her palm. "just breath Malia, count to 10" she told her self "1..2..3-" but Theo broke her gaze "does someone want to kill her" and than Malia lost it "shut up!" she shouted at Theo, everyone looked at her in shok, Scott ran to holding her back by her arm "Malia, take a deep breath you're shaking" in the corner of his eye he noticed blood on her palm, claw marks, "she's gonna lose it" he thought and just as she was going to say "I'm fine" she realized she couldn't all that happened was her eye's flashed blue looking right into Scott's. His eye's widened, shit, what was he going to do, "Malia, you need to calm down" the only response he got was a growl, he had to calm her down but there was too many people in the room, he took her hand and pulled her out of the room, looked back at Liam and said "keep everyone here, we'll be back in a few minutes she just needs to cool off" Liam nodded in response, Scott and Malia left the room.

He pulled Malia into the room next to the Sheriff's office, it was full of files and cases, he locked the door and when we turned around he saw Malia clutched in the corner of the room, her claws digging into the shelf next tp her, she was holding onto it for dear life. Scott came running to her, cluched down to the floor next to her "Malia control it, find you're anchor" those words hit her right where it hurt, she didn't have an anchor anymore, Stiles wasn't her anchor anymore, she let out a growl full of pain. Scott was confused, was she okay, was she hurt, and than it hit him, he remembered the story that stile told him, how they were in the basement and she learned to controle her shift, HE was her anchor, just like Allison used to be his, damn it Stiles he thought. "Malia you're safe ok? Listen to me, be you're own anchor, common you can do it." he put his hand on her shoulder, still she wasn't calming down, "I-I can't" she started growling even more, her claws growing bigger, "Yeah Malia you can, I know you can." he said reassuringly but that didn't help "no Scott I-I can't I can't I-" another growl came out, Scott knew it was now or never, he had to do something, he reremembered it wasn't always easy for him to be his own anchor either, so we finally realised what we needed to do "I'll be you're anchor" the girl didn't reply, Scott took her in his arm's holding her tight, at first she tried to push him off but he just held her tighter "Malia its okay, you're safe with me, just hold on to me and take a deep breath" after a few seconds he felt the girl relax in his arms, for a moment everything was quiet, and all of a sudden he felt his shirt getting wet, Malia was shaking, silently sobbing into her alphas chest, that sight broke Scott's heart, his Malia was hurt, he took her hand and placed it in his, it fit perfectly.

She looked up at him, dry tears all over her cheeks "thank you" she whispered, he smiled at her hugging her tighter " I knew you could do it."

 **sooo how did you guy's like it??? Should I do more? Please review, all recviews are welcome, and all the critics too, just please remember this is my first story so it isn't that good, anyways hope you enjoyed :)** **-M**


End file.
